Blessé mais pas faible
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Sasuke est blessé et attend le retour de Naruto qui compte bien en profiter. OS NaruSasu


**Titre :** Blessé mais pas faible

**Auteur :** Yume

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé** : Sasuke est blessé et attend le retour de Naruto qui compte bien en profiter. OS NaruSasu.

**NDA :** première fic / lemon et Sakura bashing

* * *

><p>J'ai mal. Et je m'ennuie. C'est peut-être le pire ; la douleur, je sais gérer mais je n'aime pas tourner en rond. Pourtant, habituellement, rester inactif ne me dérange pas, je ressemble un peu à Shikamaru, en moins fainéant. Mais être bloqué à cause d'une blessure ne va pas à ma fierté. Surtout que Naruto continue les missions pendant ce temps. Encore une semaine à tenir selon Sakura. Et dire que ni elle ni Tsunade n'ont pu me guérir complètement. Mon bras n'est pas dans un état aussi grave que celui de Lee a pu l'être mais quand je reprendrai les missions, j'aurai droit à celles de bas niveau.<p>

On frappe à ma porte. Je soupire, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agit de Sakura. Elle passe me voir au moins deux fois par jour, avant d'aller à l'hôpital et à son retour.

- Entre Sakura.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

Elle va encore minauder sous mon nez. Elle a beau savoir que je suis avec Naruto, elle ne se prive pas. Elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle m'examine, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle va tenter quelque chose.

- Dis Sasuke, je sais que Naruto doit te manquer…

- Pas tant que ça.

- Pourquoi lui et pas moi, alors ?

- On a toujours été en compétition.

- Mais vous êtes à égalité maintenant.

- Non, il y a un domaine où je le bats.

Elle me fixe un instant. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a compris et imagine la scène, Naruto sous moi, gémissant de mes caresses. Je tente de me ressaisir, je viens d'affirmer qu'il ne me manquait pas mais c'est faux donc autant éviter de penser à ce qui ne se produira pas dans l'immédiat.

- Je peux le remplacer, si tu veux.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, Sakura forme les signes et se transforme en Naruto. A douze ans.

- C'est quoi ça, Sakura ?

- C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu nu, c'est à ça que je pensais en faisant les signes.

- Tu l'as vu nu ?

- Oui, j'avais essayé de te rejoindre en douce dans des bains mais j'étais tombée sur Naruto qui sortait. Sans serviette, c'était déjà un pervers.

C'est plutôt elle la perverse, Naruto ne s'inquiétait certainement pas de ce genre de choses, il est plutôt naïf à ce sujet. Je tends la main vers le pantalon, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Naruto à douze ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde. De toute manière, tu ne crains rien, je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie.

- Alors ?

Je retiens un rire en rhabillant Sakura.

- Il a eu une sacrée poussée de croissance.

- Vous parlez de moi ?

Nous nous retournons tous deux vers Naruto. Ce dernier semble amusé de se revoir avec quelques années de moins.

- Sakura-chan, je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de Sasuke mais je vais prendre le relais.

- D'accord. Au revoir, Sasuke. Naruto.

Elle redevient elle-même, rouge de confusion et part en claquant la porte.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien cassé.

- De retour ?

- Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi Sasuke.

Naruto s'avance pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis ravi de le retrouver mais je suis un Uchiha, je me contente donc de hausser un sourcil. Je ne me laisse aller que quand Naruto est déjà perdu dans les brumes du plaisir.

- Tu trouves que j'ai grandi ?

Je le regarde avec dédain.

- Comme tout le monde.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas ? Tu as peur d'avoir mal ?

- Je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que tu es plus faible, c'est normal.

Naruto me sourit d'un air carnassier, je redoute la signification de cette expression.

- Dis-moi, en ce moment, c'est toi le plus faible. Tu ne pourras jamais me battre avec ce bras.

- Naruto…

- Je te promets de te faire du bien.

- Jamais.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Sasuke. Tu n'auras rien d'autre de moi. Je vais prendre une douche. J'emmène un tabouret pour te faire ta toilette si tu changes d'avis.

Naruto quitte la pièce, me laissant énervé. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que mon ami ait raison, je ne pourrai pas lui tenir tête dans ma condition. Pourtant Naruto ne me force pas, il veut que je prenne la décision moi-même. Il aurait été plus simple qu'il me l'impose tant que je ne peux pas me défendre mais ce n'est pas son genre. J'ai peu de temps pour choisir entre l'abstinence et me laisser dominer. Naruto est têtu, je n'arriverai pas à le faire changer d'avis. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis trois semaines et avec mon bras en convalescence, je ne pourrais certainement pas le battre avant un ou deux mois. Peut-être que si j'amène une photo de Naruto à Sakura, elle pourra me satisfaire pendant ce laps de temps. J'abandonne l'idée, je ne veux pas d'une copie. Je me rends à contrecœur dans la salle de bains et grimace devant le sourire victorieux de Naruto.

- C'est juste pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto sort de la douche et vient m'aider à me dévêtir. Je m'assois sur le tabouret, je n'ai pas le droit de mouiller mon bras donc les douches sont à éviter.

- Dis, Sakura a su se retenir quand elle te lavait ?

- Je me lavais seul. Elle m'aidait juste pour mon dos.

- Elle devait baver. Elle m'a donné un savon comestible à la cerise. Je crois que je vais l'essayer sur toi.

- A la cerise ? Non.

Naruto fait la moue, il est déçu. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle lui a offert ce parfum pour que je pense à elle.

- J'en ai un nature, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'aurais bien aimé goûter.

Je renifle, ça veut dire quoi ? Que je ne suis pas assez bon ? Pourtant, j'aime bien la peau de Naruto, elle a une saveur épicée et chaude, un mélange de chocolat et de cannelle. Naruto commence par me laver la tête. Il est nu derrière moi, juste sa serviette autour de la taille. Je m'amuse du fait qu'il soit plus pudique maintenant que quand nous étions enfants. Ses doigts font pression sur mon crâne, la caresse est agréable. Le shampoing rincé, Naruto vient s'agenouiller entre mes jambes pour frotter mon torse.

- Tu vois, Sasuke, je me retrouve toujours à genoux devant toi.

Subtile manière de me réconforter dans ma place dominante mais je ne suis pas dupe, c'est juste pour flatter mon ego. J'apprécie l'attention, Naruto ne jubile pas. Ses mains étalent le savon sur ma peau mais c'est la langue de Naruto qui vient le nettoyer. Il s'applique, passant consciencieusement sur chaque centimètre carré, s'attardant sur des zones sensibles. Je le regarde me savourer, il a les yeux fermés, et je sens mon sexe réagir. Si j'avais mes deux bras valides, je craquerais et le retournerais pour le prendre. Mais Naruto a décidé de prendre son temps. Il rouvre ses paupières et remonte à mon visage pour me donner le premier baiser de la journée. Nos langues se rejoignent vite, elles se sentaient seules également. Les mains de mon amant passent maintenant le savon sur mes jambes.

- Tu avais raison pour la cerise, Sasuke. C'est trop sucré pour toi. Tu as un goût merveilleux, quelque chose de sauvage et fort. Un mélange de lichen et de soufre.

Je suis flatté par cette comparaison et laisse Naruto débarrasser mes cuisses du gel douche. Il arrive enfin à mon aine. Mon amant enduit mon membre déjà gonflé et lève les yeux en souriant.

- Tu paries quoi aujourd'hui ?

Je peux le toiser mais crains l'enjeu du jour. C'est devenu une habitude entre nous. Tantôt nous parions sur le nombre de jouissance de l'autre, tantôt sur celui qui craquera le premier. Celui qui gagne, quand il y a un gagnant, choisit une récompense. Naruto se fait immanquablement inviter à l'Ichiraku. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va ressortir de notre étreinte, c'est la première fois que j'accepte ce rôle.

- Tu jouiras le premier.

Naruto perd un instant son sourire, il sait ce que ça veut dire, il n'a pas le droit de me faire venir dans sa bouche. Ou plutôt, ça ne compte pas et dans ce cas, le deuxième orgasme est plus long à venir. Donc s'il veut avoir une chance, il ne peut que m'amener au bord de la jouissance. Je suis persuadé de frustrer un peu mon amant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas croire que j'allais le laisser obtenir tout de moi.

- D'accord, alors, toi, tu crieras mon nom et tu imploreras notre dieu.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui souris, victorieux. Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier qui que ce soit et, dans les meilleurs moments, je me contente de gémir.

- Tu veux perdre ?

- On verra.

Naruto ne me laisse pas le temps de me moquer davantage, il a déjà mon sexe en bouche. Je gémis un peu, c'est qu'il est vraiment doué à ce jeu-là. Et je sais que mon amant ne me laissera pas jouir ainsi. Je regrette un peu mon choix, j'aurais adoré le voir déglutir difficilement pour avaler la semence de trois semaines d'abstinence. Pour l'instant, je profite de la vue de cette bouche faisant disparaître mon membre dans une cavité humide et chaude. L'idée me fait me tendre davantage. Naruto me relâche alors.

- Tant pis pour toi si tu ne tiens plus. Je te lave le dos.

Mon amant passe derrière moi et reprend son manège. D'abord mes omoplates puis mes reins. Je sens mon sexe devenir douloureux mais refuse de le toucher pour me soulager. Naruto attrape mes hanches pour me faire reculer.

- Appuie-toi sur le lavabo et mets tes fesses dans le vide. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

- Abruti !

Même si je proteste, je m'exécute. Le bord du tabouret exerce une délicieuse pression sur mes testicules et Naruto fait couler du savon entre mes fesses. J'essaie de me détendre à l'idée de l'intrusion mais c'est une langue douce et chaude qui vient caresser mon entrée. J'avais presque oublié que Naruto voulait prendre son temps, je n'aurais pas pu être aussi patient. Pas au bout de trois semaines. La langue trace le contour de mon anus, mélangeant la salive au savon. Je me demande un instant si le gel mousse mais mon amusement passe vite quand la langue glisse à l'intérieur. La sensation n'est pas désagréable et c'est bien ce qui m'embête, je devrais détester ça. Naruto vient maintenant appuyer d'un doigt sur le bord de l'anneau pour l'assouplir encore avec sa langue. Je sens que je m'ouvre. Pas assez pour être pénétré mais je me détends trop rapidement. La preuve, il fait déjà rentrer son index. Sa langue continue son travail de lubrification et je sens tout juste le deuxième doigt rejoindre l'autre. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ne pas avoir mal mais je suis sûr que Naruto est fier de lui et ça m'irrite. Je refuse de le satisfaire davantage, je garde donc ma bouche résolument fermée. Ses doigts frôlent ma paroi, je sais ce qu'il cherche. Il veut me faire supplier mais cette histoire de prostate doit être un mythe, ça ne marche que si on y croit. Et quand on sait combien mon amant est crédule, pas de doute que ça le fasse grimper au rideau. Pourtant, il frôle un point qui m'agace. Je bouge légèrement les hanches pour le faire rencontrer ses doigts à nouveau. Mes testicules et mon sexe en profitent pour frotter le tabouret d'une manière tout particulièrement agréable. Naruto fait ressortir ses doigts et je grogne de mécontentement.

- Je crois que tu es prêt Sasuke.

Je ne nie pas mais je ne l'encourage pas non plus. Il me fait me relever et repousse le tabouret derrière lui, près du mur. Je suis toujours appuyé sur le lavabo, il me fait m'incliner. Sa présence imposante m'inquiète. A raison. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré quand son gland ouvre le passage. Je serre les dents tant que je sens sa progression. Il est hors de question que je ne puisse pas supporter ce que je lui inflige en permanence. Je m'autorise à souffler quand son bassin cogne mon fessier.

- Sasuke ?

- Kami-sama ! Tu es énorme, tu as encore grossi ou quoi ?

- Je n'y peux rien si tu m'excites à mort. Et je n'ai plus qu'à te faire crier mon nom.

Je me maudis sur quinze générations d'avoir cédé du terrain à Naruto avant de me rappeler que je n'aurai de toute façon pas de descendance. Il commence à bouger et si le sentiment d'être rempli est étrange, je n'ai plus mal. Le léger mouvement achève de détendre mon muscle anal et la pénétration est plaisante.

- Oh Sasuke ! C'est si bon d'être en toi. Tu es tout chaud de l'intérieur, on dirait que tu as été moulé juste pour moi, tu me serres de partout. Tu as peut-être l'air d'un glacier, mais tu as un véritable volcan en toi. Je vais le faire exploser.

Il ponctue son discours de caresses sur mes hanches et mes flancs. J'adore quand il parle ainsi, pour nous deux, qu'il vante ma puissance. Je me sens rougir, il veut juste me faire craquer le premier. Il me redresse soudain et me fait reculer. Il est toujours en moi, c'est assez gênant de marcher ainsi, même si ce n'est qu'un pas. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret, m'entraînant avec lui. Il s'adosse au mur et me saisit les jambes pour que je les pose sur le bord de la baignoire. Je suis assis sur lui et nous sommes unis.

- Je te laisse les commandes Sasuke, je sais que tu aimes ça.

En général oui, mais j'hésite un peu. Grâce à mes pieds, je peux prendre appui mais je n'ai qu'une main pour me soulever. Alors que j'amorce le mouvement, Naruto vient m'aider en soutenant ma hanche du côté de mon bras blessé. Son autre main passe autour de ma taille pour venir me masturber. Je gémis quand je me rengaine sur lui. Après plusieurs allers-retours, mes gestes sont plus amples et assurés. Je m'assure de percuter ma prostate qui m'apporte effectivement quelque chose de plus. Je sens le désir de mon amant gonfler en moi. Il me mord le dos, la nuque. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair alors qu'il me branle durement. Je suis épuisé mais je n'ai plus envie que ça s'arrête. La brûlure à notre point d'union est fabuleuse et je sens que je perds pied. Mais Naruto va bientôt craquer aussi, il se retient difficilement, ses coups de reins le prouvent. Je descends mes pieds de la baignoire pour les poser au sol. Ma main d'appui se pose sur le genou de Naruto et je me relève presque entièrement pour m'empaler d'un seul coup sur toute sa longueur. Je l'ai achevé, je sens son sperme gicler en moi et je laisse échapper un murmure de contentement. Mon amant me repousse alors, je n'ai pas envie qu'il quitte mon corps, je n'ai pas encore joui. J'essaie de le retenir en contractant mon anus mais je ne fais qu'augmenter mon excitation quand il glisse vers l'extérieur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.

Il m'allonge sur le dos et ramène mes jambes sur mon torse, me faisant signe de les tenir. J'obéis tant bien que mal avec mon plâtre. Il reprend mon sexe en main et laisse le sien frotter mon entrée dilatée. Je gémis de plus en plus, j'adore ce qu'il me fait même si j'aurais préféré jouir avec lui en moi. Je suis sur le point de craquer mais il fait pression sur moi pour que je ne puisse pas me libérer comme je le souhaite. Il a déjà décidé de quand il m'autoriserait à me répandre. Je déteste ça. Même si c'est jouissif. Il est encore dur et son gland me pénètre à nouveau. Je soupire de bien-être. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à trouver ma prostate. Dans cette position, ma paroi est tendue et le frottement me rend dingue. Il est trop doux.

- Plus fort.

Il accélère un peu le rythme sur ma verge mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Non, plus fort.

Je n'obtiens toujours pas ce que je réclame.

- Bordel, plus fort, Naruto !

Je suis satisfait, il tape durement en moi et cesse ses mouvements sur mon membre. Je n'en ai plus besoin, l'orgasme gronde, je peux jouir sans autre stimulation. Ma semence m'éclabousse le torse et mon amant se retire avec un sourire. Il vient lécher les traces de mon plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point j'ai pris mon pied. C'est peut-être grâce à lui, il me connaît bien et n'a pas profité de la situation pour me soumettre comme un animal.

- Tu es vraiment vilain Sasuke, je t'avais entièrement lavé et tu es tout sale.

- Plus tard, je veux dormir.

Il m'aide à me relever et m'accompagne au lit, mes jambes tremblent et ont du mal à me porter. Naruto se cale dans mes bras contre ma poitrine.

- Alors, c'est un match nul ?

- Oui, mais pour une fois, on gagne tous les deux.

- Tu devrais crier mon nom plus souvent, je suis sûr que je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec ça.

- Ce sera ma botte secrète alors.

Naruto m'embrasse le torse tout en me caressant le ventre.

- Je t'invite à l'Ichiraku après la sieste ?

- Non merci.

Il refuse ? C'est bien la première fois, ça m'intrigue.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu choisis toujours.

- Aujourd'hui, je voudrais plutôt faire un vœu.

- J'écoute.

- D'abord, tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux que tu m'aies enfin cédé. Et encore plus que tu aies eu l'air d'aimer.

- J'ai vraiment aimé.

- Alors, pour l'avenir, j'aimerais... Un jour, quand tu seras prêt, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. J'aimerais que tu sois capable de me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Je sens le malaise s'installer. Il faut dire que quand Naruto m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et qu'il souhaitait vivre avec moi, comme un couple, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre c'était que l'idée ne me dérangeait pas. En réalité, j'étais enthousiaste mais je ne peux pas exprimer mes émotions.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je veux…

Je souris, c'est tout moi, tout est impératif. Mais ça me rassure de savoir que Naruto se pliera à toutes mes volontés.

- Je veux qu'aujourd'hui se reproduise quand je serai guéri.

Il ne répond pas mais je sais que je lui ai fait plaisir. Son souffle est plus calme, j'ai moi aussi envie de me laisser envahir par la torpeur. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, il ne réagit pas.

- Espèce d'idiot, je t'aime.

Mon torse s'humidifie de ses larmes mais il ne se relève pas. Je savais bien qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, il est beaucoup plus agité que ça normalement, même pendant son sommeil. Mais je suis ravi de l'effet produit et qu'il continue sa comédie pour m'éviter l'embarras d'avoir dévoilé mes sentiments. Je ferme les yeux, en confiance avec celui qui me connaît mieux que quiconque et qui m'accepte tel que je suis.


End file.
